Andrzej Bezdusznik
Andrzej Bezdusznik - półbóg służący Niedźwiedziowi. Jego matka zmarła przy porodzie. Jest nazywany nadczłowiekiem, mimo tego, że od dzieciństwa choruje na rudyzm. Jest królem Rzeczypospolitej. Na jego herbie umieszczony jest niedźwiedź stojący na tylnych łapach i trzymający topór. Używa Szabelki Odkupienia, Pistoletu Zagłady, Muszkietu Chmielnickiego i Rumaka Białego. Jego oddziały chorowały na świerząb i wiele innych chorób. Jego przyjaciele to Fiodor Obuchowicz, Andrzej Kmicic, Michał Wołodyjowski, Jan Skrzetuski oraz Pan Zagłoba. Brał udział między innymi w bitwie pod zamkiem w Miadziole, obronie Częstochowy oraz szturmie na Kraków. Oprócz tego, niezliczenie wiele razy pokonał wrogich Rzeczpospolitej dowódców i oblegał miejscowości. Rządzi wsią Troki, Krakowem i Bakczysarajem. Wygląd Jest jedynym rudym nadczłowiekiem, a co za tym idzie - ma biały kolor skóry. Posiada niezadbane włosy i typowe, polskie wąsy. Przez swoją nienawiść do innych, jego oczy i brwi przechyliły się, co spowodowało, że wygląda groźnie. Ma grube policzki i skronie, oraz lekko wysunięty owalny podbródek. Ubiera się w czarną, szwedzką zbroję, płytowe rękawice i czarne kozaki. Do bitwy zakłada jeszcze na głowę armet. Historia Informacje, jakie są dostępne na temat Andrzeja, zaczynają się dopiero 23 marca 1655 roku, kiedy miał on 20 lat. Znajdował się owego dnia w jakiejś wsi, trochę na zachód od Zamosza. Nie wiadomo, czy tam żył, czy tamtędy przejeżdżał. W każdym razie wioska ta była atakowana przez bandytów, ale najwyraźniej mieszkańcy spali, a walczył Jacque de Clermont, wraz z swoim oddziałem dziesięciu kirasjerów. Spotkali się tam przypadkowo, razem pokonali bandytów, a po opuszczeniu wioski, Jacque dał Andrzejowi parę rad i ruszył dalej. Jedną z podpowiedzi Jacque'a było udanie się do Zamosza i Smoleńska, by tam znaleźć pracę. Tak też Bezdusznik zrobił. W Zamoszu dostał za zadanie przynieść mieszkańcom trzy worki soli, zabić okolicznych bandytów oraz poprosić wojewodę Fiodora Obuchowicza o zmniejszenie podatków. Po wykonaniu tych zadań, Andrzej podjął się misji od owego wojewody, by zniszczyć miejsce spotkań starszyzny kozackiej, czyli wieś Masłowy Bród. Udało mu się i to - został, co prawda jakiś czas po tym pojmany przez Kozaków, ale zdołał uciec. Po wykonaniu tej misji Fiodor bardzo go polubił. Spotkał potem hrabiego Kazimierza Tyszkiewicza, który zachęcił go do do pomocy Rzeczpospolitej i, po zgodzie Andrzeja, zatrudnił go w Rzeczpospolitej na zasadach najemnika (ale bez wypłat), i polecił odnaleźć Pana Zagłobę. Niedługo po tym dostał zadanie od wojewody Janusza Kiszki, żeby dostarczyć konia rasowego dla króla Jana Kazimierza, jednak został niestety bardzo szybko zaatakowany przez bandytów, którzy ukradli mu owego konia. Późnym popołudniem 23 kwietnia Andrzej odnalazł w lwowskiej karczmie Pana Zagłobę, który bez wahania dołączył do jego oddziału. Jego pierwszą radą było zdobycie przez Andrzeja sławy i poprawienia stosunków ze szlachtą. Tak więc Andrzej podróżował, wojował i plądrował, aż spotkał w Słucku wojewodę Krzysztofa Grzymułtowskiego, który przekazał mu przechwycony list Moskali do Szwedów. Były w nich plany potopu na Rzeczpospolitą. Krzysztof kazał Andrzejowi dostarczyć list do króla i tak się stało, niestety za późno, gdyż potop już wtedy się rozkręcał. Król kazał Andrzejowi przyprowadzić mu jakiegoś szwedzkiego więźnia, by go przesłuchać. Andrzej miał już wtedy więźniów szwedzkich w oddziale, więc od razu dał jednego z nich królowi. Kilka dni później, ów Szwed wyznał, że zamierzany był przez Szwedów atak na Częstochowę, więc król wysłał Bezdusznika do jej obrony. Bitwa została przez Andrzeja wygrana, a klasztor został nienaruszony. Następnym zadaniem od króla było odbicie Warszawy z rąk Szwedów. Było to bardzo problematyczne, gdyż szlachta, która miała mu pomóc nie chciała, gdyż on sam nie był szlachcicem, a szlachcicem miał zostać po odbiciu Warszawy, więc było to błędne koło. Jednak mimo wszystko, po wielu próbach, Andrzej sam odbił Warszawę. Potem opuścił on Rzeczpospolitą, w celu wykonania kolejnej misji, jaką było zawarcie sojuszu pomiędzy Rzecząpospolitą i Chanatem Krymskim. W tym celu poparł on pretendenta do tronu, Mehmeta-Gereja, przekonał wielu wodzów krymskich do pomocy w rebelii i ruszył oblegać miejsca należące do popleczników chana Islama Gereja. Nie było to trudne, gdyż mięsem armatnim były armie wodzów krymskich, oraz chanat miał mało terenów, bo był atakowany przez Wojsko Zaporoskie oraz Księstwo Moskiewskie. Mehmet-Gerej po wygranej rebelii nie chciał dotrzymać obietnicy sojuszu, ale zmiękł pod groźbą rebelii, którą mógł spowodować Pan Zagłoba. Zażądał za to zdobycia dwóch moskiewskich twierdz przez Andrzeja, i tak się stało. Sojusz został założony, a Andrzej chciał powrócić do Rzeczypospolitej, gdzie obiecany miał tytuł hetmana i miasto. Jednak i Jan Kazimierz oszukał go, twierdząc, że musi zyskać przychylność pułkowników Rzeczypospolitej, zanim będzie mógł wrócić. Andrzej Kmicic chciał przyprowadzenia kniazia Andrzeja Chowańskiego, Michał Wołodyjowski przyprowadzenia swojej narzeczonej, uprowadzonej przez Szwedów panny Anusi Borzobohatej, a Jan Skrzetuski odzyskania konia ukradzionego przez pułkownika Antona Żdanowicza z wojska Zaporoskiego. Po wykonaniu tych zadań, Andrzej nie dostał tytułu hetmana, ani obiecanego miasta, jednak król dał mu wioskę Troki, oraz obiecał dać mu pierwsze miasto lub twierdzę które zostanie zdobyte przez Rzeczpospolitą. Potencjalnym celem był Kraków, wtedy okupowany przez Szwedów, jednak podczas kampanii wojennej, Andrzej zdecydował się, iż pomoże w oblężeniu Mińska. Po zdobyciu go oraz Słucka Andrzej znów został oszukany i nie dostał żadnego z owych miast, gdyż musiał sam poprowadzić oblężenie danej miejscowości by ją dostać. Zdecydowany, by wreszcie zdobyć co mu się należało, postanowił po pewnych przygotowaniach sam poprowadzić szturm na Kraków. Był to prawdopodobnie najlepszy pokaz taktyki ze strony Andrzeja, gdyż z pomocą tylko części swoich oddziałów, czyli spieszonej husarii oraz wszelakiej, lepszej i gorszej piechoty, stanął przed bramą i wywabił wrogów, a następnie walczył z nimi pod bramą, nienarażony na ostrzał muszkieterów. Dzięki temu wygrał oblężenie. Niestety, stracił wtedy większość swojej husarii, ale król, o dziwo, tym razem dotrzymał słowa - i od razu dał Kraków razem z podlegającymi do niego wioskami Andrzejowi. Niedługo po tym, zwrócił się do króla w sprawie buławy hetmańskiej. Król polecił mu, by zdobyć poparcie szlachty, a wygra głosowanie. Dzięki jego dobrym stosunkom z nimi i obecności Pana Zagłoby w oddziale, przy okazji innych zajęć, udało mu się owe poparcie zdobyć. Następnie, po mianowaniu Andrzeja hetmanem, król postanowił ponownie go wykorzystać i kazał mu odbić Królewiec, Kijów, Bracław i twierdzę Brześć, grożąc, że bez zwycięstwa nie ma po co wracać. Prędko więc Andrzej zwołał kampanię. Pierwszym celem były tereny kozackie. Po kilku tygodniach podbił wszystkie ich ziemie, a następnie odebrał potrzebne tereny od Szwedów. Pewien czas później, Zagłoba podczas podróży powiedział, że szlachta nie jest zadowolona z panowania Jana Kazimierza, i że organizuje on bunt, w którym to on miałby się stać nowym królem. Andrzej pomógł mu i namówił całą szlachtę do pomocy. Jan próbował walczyć, ale przegrał. Gdy król zbiegł, Zagłoba postanowił mianować Andrzeja zamiast siebie królem, ponieważ stwierdził, że będzie on najlepszym wyborem dla tego kraju. Król Andrzej później podbił całe Królestwo Szwedzkie, Chanat Krymski, Księstwo Moskiewskie, z pomocą swoich wiernych wasali. Niedźwiedź przetransportował jego kraj na Populius, do IMRSiD, gdzie Andrzej został jednym z jego wasali. Taktyka wojenna'''' Andrzej Bezdusznik należy do tych generałów, którzy nie kryją się na końcu frontu lecz dzielnie walczą w pierwszej linii. Podstawową taktyką Andrzeja był atak na flankę przeciwnika z wykorzystaniem kawalerii, jednak po zdobyciu większej liczby elitarnej konnicy (głównie husarii), zdecydował się na czołowe szarżę we wrogów. Po licznych ranach odniesionych w starciach Andrzej zdecydował się, że będzie szarżował jako ostatni, lecz i tak będzie się starał odciągać uwagę przeciwników, aby husaria mogła przeprowadzić w tym czasie udaną szarżę. Dzięki taktyce Andrzeja jego oddział jest najpotężniejszy w Europie. Jedna z taktyk oblężniczych Andrzeja polega na ukryciu swoich jednostek za murami, a następnie przystąpienie do szturmu na zaklinowanego w bramie przeciwnika. Użył jej między innymi w szturmie na Kraków. Zabici * Janusz Rudy * Bracia Zygmunt i Stanisław * Bandyci Akun Strzelec, Czort Wilk i Sirko Chciwy * niezliczone ilości Szwedów, Moskali, Kozaków, Tatarów, bandytów oraz chłopów Przemowa w trakcie bitwy o Kamieniec ''Polacy, rodacy, przyjaciele stoimy na przeciwko przeważających sił wroga, ale nie bójcie się. Nie lękajcie się, ponieważ Bóg jest z nami, król jest z nami! Dziś zakończymy to, co zaczęło się tak wiele wiosen temu, dziś zwyciężymy, ku chwale Rzeczypospolitej! Dziś pokażemy wrogom, gdzie raki zimują, a nie zimują one w Polsce! Nowej, lepszej Polsce! Polsce bez granic! Polsce bez Wojska Zaporoskiego! Polsce bez wrogów! Naprzód, moi żołnierze! Niech ta ostatnia szarża husarii bez koni pokaże naszym przeciwnikom, że z nami nie można bawić się w jakieś głupie gierki! Ciekawostki * Podczas jednego ze szturmów na Warszawę, zgubił swą szabelkę i posługiwał się Szpadą Wstydu. * Okres, w którym Andrzej Bezdusznik tropił kniazia Andrzeja Chowańskiego na zlecenie Andrzeja Kmicica, przeszedł do historii jako Wojna Andrzejów. * Zanim Andrzej przystąpił do Rzeczpospolitej, był prostym włóczykijem. * Herb Andrzeja pierwotnie należał do wojewody Fiodora Chworostynina z Księstwa Moskiewskiego, jednakże ten drugi nie wyraził sprzeciwu i zmienił swój na inny. * Pewnego razu Młot na Szwedów, jak zwie się Andrzej, spotkał i uratował Trzech Muszkieterów. * W trakcie bitwy o Kraków posługiwał się dwuręcznym mieczem. * Zmuszony był do zabicia swojego rodzeństwa, braci Zygmunta i Stanisława, gdyż pomimo jego przestróg, przebywali w Europie, chroniąc kozacki tabor kupiecki. Niektórzy twierdzą, że były to wytwory pani Basi. * W czasie szturmu na Bracław, wyrzucił swoją kopię, by móc posługiwać się Muszkietem Niepewności. * W czasie szturmu na Sicz, bydło pomagało Andrzejowi w walce przeciwko Kozakom. * Przegranie bitwy z Kozakami i stracenie większości ekwipunku sprawiło, że sprawił sobie jeszcze lepsze uzbrojenie. * Przez dwa tygodnie gonił Jana Kazimierza, który posiadł moc teleportacji. Kategoria:Andrzej Bezdusznik Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mount&Blade Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Rzeczpospolita Kategoria:Pulchny Niedźwiedź